


counterproductive

by leggyman



Series: Trans MCYT One-Shots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc.
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Technoblade, As Many Negative Synonyms As I Could Think Of To Describe Someone, Bullying, Dehumanizing Language, Gen, Mild Language, Non-Binary Technoblade, Non-binary character, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Trans Technoblade, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: Someone tries to make fun of Techno for having Piglin heritage. It ends up being a bit counterproductive.
Series: Trans MCYT One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077851
Comments: 20
Kudos: 476





	counterproductive

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @Anonbee  
> "Agender Techno"
> 
> Requests currently closed :)

Techno slowly blinked at the idiot Bedwars player attempting to be rude - something about being a ‘monster’ for being half-piglin, and other generally derogatory remarks. To be entirely honest, Techno truly didn’t care, and honestly thought it was quite funny that the other was bold enough to try and get a rise out of the Blood God. Few were brave enough to even go near Technoblade, much less be an asshole towards him.

This fool, though, managed to strike a chord within the hybrid. Oh, it wasn’t in the way they had been hoping. Techno felt no offense and was not at all negatively impacted by the words - he’d come to terms with his lineage a long time ago and viewed it as a positive at that point - but was shaken for a completely different reason.

_ “You’re not human. You’re a fucking it!” _

It? The way it was said was absolutely cruel, but for some strange reason, Techno felt a wave of warmth in his chest. In the moment, Techno decided to absolutely destroy the egotistical jerk in Bedwars, but later that night the word plagued his thoughts.

Techno laid in bed, staring at the popcorn ceiling above them.  _ Why did I like being called ‘it’ so much? _ Techno decided to try testing it out, quietly muttering some phrases into the night air.

_ That is Techno. It is known as the Blood God. _

_ It has the best potato farm. _

_ Techno really needs to braid its hair, it’s a bit unruly. _

The more Techno treaded the waters, the more it enjoyed the new pronoun. It felt right sliding off its tongue. Techno was no monster, it was just  _ Techno _ .

And that’s how it wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, thanks for reading :-)  
> Dang, you folks really are starving for trans mcyt fics, huh? Well, I'm happy to be of assistance!  
> With this, requests are currently closed as I've got a long list at this point. Sorry!
> 
> I will probably end up writing more works with it/its pronouns, as they make my brain go brrr
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> Make sure to get some sleep :)


End file.
